The Convention
by Blanky
Summary: My OC Blanky Wood attends a cartoon and comic book convention,where she meets her cartoon heroes, Dick Dastardly and Muttley of the Wacky Races.


It was a long, tiring drive to the Comic Convention. Normally Blanky wasnt a fan of long road trips, but this time she had heard about a comics and cartoon convention and being a fanatic, managed to get tickets for herself and Niky. It took them the whole morning to get there and they took turns driving while the other slept, this time Niky was at the wheel. Blanky sat next to her, scanning the list of and attendees that day, holding an almost empty 'Coffee and Pianoes' styrofoam cup. Dashing and debonair villain Dick Dastardly was one of the attendees. He was her favourite and she couldn't wait to finally meet her cartoon hero (or villain, as was the case).

A couple of hours, cappuccinos and cherry mochas later, they finally arrived at the venue. They parked the car and made their way to the building, where there was quite a huge crowd of enthusiasts already, young and old alike.  
'Wow, what a crowd!' Exclaimed Niky, feeling a little dizzy from the driving.  
'Yeah, thats the trouble with conventions, ' Blanky sighed. 'How about this? Lets check out some of the booths together, then we can split up and go to our favourite ones. We can meet in the Manga coffee shop on the 1st floor,' Blanky suggested, looking at the map.  
'Sure, Blanky! Lets go!' Said Niky happily.

A couple of hours later, they had split up to go to their favourite sections. Blanky to find Dastardly and Muttley, and Niky to find Etno from Spacegoofs, After getting lost, Blanky managed to finally locate the Wacky Races section. The whole area was plastered with merchandise which included posters, models and plushies (mostly Muttley plushies.) Dastardly sat at a table together with Muttley and a teenage girl. Blanky was ecstatic at having finally found her hero, and was sweating buckets. Dastardly had a tired expression on his face, though no one could blame him since he'd been up since dawn. Signing stuff for fans and posing for photos here and there was not as glamorous as it seemed. He was in desperate need of a caffeine boost and was about to get one when:  
'Mr Dastardly? Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but I'm your biggest fan and I'd be honoured if you could sign my memory book please?' Blanky said, her voice full of excitement and anticipation, with little stars in her eyes. Muttley jumped up from his seat happily.  
'Muttley!' She gasped, giving him a hug.  
Her sudden appearance and enthusiasm had made the villain flinch for a second.  
'Yikes! Err...I was about to go on my coffee break actually, I've been here since 5:00 am with no break in between. Come back later.'  
'Dad! Thats not very nice. I know you're tired but one more fan wont kill you,' the girl next to him spoke. She had short black hair and wore a sweater which looked too big for her over a pleated skirt; around Blanky's age.  
'Well, if you say so dear. Give it here, Richard Milhous Dastardly will take care of it for you,' he said with a change of heart and his trademark grin,  
'Thanks mr Dastardly, much appreciated. And could i have your paw print please Muttley?  
'Yeah yeah yeah yeah!' the hound replied enthusiastically, dipping his paw into some ink and making a print.  
'Thanks you two. Sorry I startled you like that.' She felt uncomfortable having mobbed him, something which so many fans did to their favourite celebrities with no consideration for the celebrity's feelings. 'Hold on...did I hear correctly when she called you 'dad' ?'  
'Yes, I'm his daughter, Axel. '  
'Its great to meet you! Im Blanky Wood.' She extended her hand and Axel shook it.  
'You'd make an excellent playmate for Axel,' her father grinned.  
'Playmate?! How old do you think I am, dad?' Snapped Axel.  
'Sorry, Axel, I always think of you as my little girl,' he smiled gently at her. Blanky found it sweet that the villain could also be sweet and caring. 'Are you going to kidnap me and demand a ransom? I must warn you, my guardian isnt a rich man, ehehe,' Blanky fooled about, winking.  
'Please dont encourage him,' Axel warned..  
'Well, it was a pleasure to meet you and your daughter, Mr. Dastardly. Id better go for a coffee.'  
'Hey, would you mind if I came too?' Axel asked.  
'Sure, if your dad doesn't mind?'  
'Axel. ..'  
'Dad, you have nothing to worry about. I dont think Blanky is about to kidnap me!' she replied, sticking her tongue out at him cheekily before leaving with Blanky.

Dick Dastardly sighed and sat back in his chair with Muttley stretched out on the floor next to him It wasnt easy being a celebrity, especially one with a child. Many people took advantage of celebrities, even feigning friendship with the children just to get to their famous parents. This was one of the reasons he was worried about Axel. But he realised he couldn't live his life in constant paranoia, it wasn't good for either him or his family. And that Blanky girl didnt really seem like a threat, now he had time to think about it. He relaxed a little.


End file.
